Unhappy Maker
by DarkERB
Summary: Always be happy for your friends and be ready to help them! That's Honoka's life motto. However, even the best of intentions might work against you. Is she ready for the consequences of her actions?


**Hello everyone! It's been a while since my last story, and I'm sorry for that. Life has been busy. Still, here's a Love Live story! Admittedly, it was meant to be published on Valentine's, but things got in the way. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoy my longest story yet.**

 **Full disclaimer: I am aware the school year starts in April, but I messed up. I apologize beforehand, and please look the other way when I assume the year to start in January.**

 **I don't own Love Live School Idol Project, obviously, nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **With that, enjoy the show!**

* * *

STORY HAJIMERU

* * *

 _Ring!_

The school bell rang. Students' voices rang throughout Otonokizaka High as school was dismissed. Chatter echoed throughout the school compound.

Honoka packed her things as she started walking to the student council room. After **μ** 's disbanded, she started throwing herself at her job as the student council president. It was not as if she neglected it while she was **μ** 's leader, but right now she had nothing better to do. Without an end target like before (saving the school), Honoka was merely an overly energetic schoolgirl. She had to find something to kill her boredom, and helping the school sustain itself could be considered as her next goal.

With Eli, Nico and Nozomi graduated, Honoka no longer had her main guides to show her the ropes. Granted, she knew mostly everything, but she did wish they would return for conversation. However, she knew they were busy with their studies in university, so they did not have the time to visit them. She was fine with that. Besides, she still had the rest of **μ** 's to keep her company. She still had Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Maki…

 _Right?_

* * *

The problem started directly after **μ** 's performed 'Sunny Day Song'.

After the performance, when everyone was going their separate ways, she was sent a text message by Nico.

 _Nico : r u free? can u go 2 the front of our school?_

 _Honoka : Sure, y?_

 _Nico : Just come pls_

 _Honoka : kk_

A little worried, Honoka quickly made her way to the agreed meeting place. There, she saw Nico wearing her normal 'disguise', sunglasses and a trench coat, fidgeting nervously. Upon noticing her, Nico quickly motioned her into the compound. Honoka waved at her and followed suit. Once within, Nico pulled her into a shade under a tree where they would not be easily seen.

"Thanks for coming, Honoka," murmured Nico, removing her disguise. Honoka grew rather concerned, given that she was not 'Nico-Nico-Nii-ing", nor was she as energetic as she usually was. In fact she seemed to be rather nervous about something.

"It's fine. Is something the matter?" asked Honoka apprehensively. Nico mumbled something under her breath, still fidgeting. Honoka looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know if…Maki…has anyone she…likes?" Nico asked, turning a little pink.

Understanding dawned on Honoka.

"Ehhh!?' Honoka gasped loudly. Nico waved her arms frantically to shush her as a passerby turned towards them.

"Shhh! Quiet down, Honoka!" whispered Nico loudly. Nico's eyes darted back and forth, as if someone would pop up suddenly and question her as well.

"…Since when?" asked Honoka, calming down. Not that many could blame her, given the duo's group dynamic. Nico pondered the question for a while.

"I'm not completely sure," admitted Nico. "Probably since the beginning." Honoka was a little surprised. Then again, she was never the most observant person.

"But why are you asking me?" asked Honoka, confused. It was unlike Nico to ask her of anything, especially romance advice.

"…Who else could I ask?" asked Nico, rhetorically. "I can't ask Umi, she'd deem this shameless. Nozomi would come up with some convoluted plan, Kotori would swoon to death, and Hanayo and Rin cant keep a secret from Maki to save their lives. Granted," she added, "neither can you, but you don't converse with Maki daily. You're my only option."

"What about Eli? She'd probably give good advice," asked Honoka, completely missing the verbal barb thrown at her. She thought that Nico would have asked Eli first, given that they were the same age and had a closer relationship than she had with Nico. Furthermore, the levelheaded blonde probably would have the soundest advice regarding a matter like this.

At this question, Nico looked down, not meeting her eyes. Evidently, she was unwilling to tell Honoka why she did not want to seek Eli's advice. She shuffled her feet nervously, trying to find a way to avoid answering her, her eyes darting back and forth. However, Honoka was having none of it, not budging from the spot looking straight at her, intently anticipating Nico's answer.

As expected, several minutes later, Nico succumbed to the orange-haired girl's puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm…a little worried," mumbled Nico unintelligibly. Honoka looked at her confused, her expression prodding Nico to go on. "I'm worried that Eli might also like Maki," she whispered finally, her voice barely audible.

Upon hearing this, Honoka could not help but giggle. Nico glared at her angrily.

"This isn't funny, Honoka! I have a problem here!" snapped Nico.

Honoka gave her a bright smile. "Don't worry, Nico! I'm sure that's not true. In fact, how about you ask her out right now?" she asked cheerfully.

At that, Nico sputtered. "What?! No way! Of all possible ideas, that one definitely wouldn't work!"

Ignoring Nico's protests, Honoka clasped her hands, giving her the brightest smile she had ever given. "You won't know unless you try! Trust me!" encouraged Honoka. Her eyes shone brilliantly. She was confident Nico would succeed. Not that she knew whether or not Maki reciprocated Nico's feelings or not, but her gut feeling told her that was the correct decision.

"Just do it, Nico!"

Honoka's confidence managed to sway Nico, albeit slightly. Hesitantly, she took out her mobile. She looked at Honoka again, who was nodding her head off, and slowly typed out a message, inviting Maki out to an amusement park. Sending the message, she glared at Honoka. "If this causes her to hate me, I'm burning all your bread!" she threatened.

That phrase made Honoka falter slightly, but nevertheless she gave Nico a thumbs-up. "It'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?"

Before Nico could retort, her mobile buzzed. Slightly startled, she took it out and checked the message she received. When Nico's face lit up, Honoka knew she did the right thing. Allowing Nico to savour the moment momentarily, Honoka asked her, bouncing up and down in excitement, "Well?"

Even before Nico said anything, she knew what was coming.

"She said yes!" exclaimed Nico joyously, pumping her fist into the air.

.

.

.

A few days later, Honoka received another text message.

 _Nico : it went gr8! we're together now_

 _Honoka : good work_

Honoka was happy for them. Though a little worried how their relationship will progress since they would be in different schools, she knew they would be fine. They were Nico, the most stubborn person in **μ** 's , and Maki, one of the most collected ones. There would be no problems.

As her phone was flooded with messages from every other member of **μ** 's, most likely concerning Nico's relationship, she decided to call the rest of **μ** 's in order to hold a celebratory party for them. What friend would she be if she did not celebrate such a momentous event?

In secret of course.

Little did she know the effects of her decision.

.

.

.

A week after that, **μ** 's, bar Nico and Maki, were gathered in their old clubroom. Honoka had already texted them to come, and everyone was waiting in anticipation for the arrival of the guests-of-honour.

Everyone had already prepared for the party. They all worked hard to prepare decorations, food and presents to celebrate Nico and Maki getting together. Granted, they might be over-excited, but they _were_ the first of them to be in a relationship. Of course, everything was under wraps, and the two mentioned were not aware of this at all.

While the chatter was still ongoing, Hanayo suddenly bolted upright. "Look! They're here!" she shouted.

All of **μ** 's scrambled towards the window to confirm it. True enough, two figures, a redhead and a raven were approaching the school entrance, chitchatting about who-know-what. Maki looked rather intrigued about the situation, while Nico was pouting, probably unhappy to miss her well-deserved rest after graduation. As soon as she saw them with her own eyes, Honoka dashed out of the clubroom, towards the two. In barely a minute, she had reached them, panting heavily. Nico and Maki started slightly, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Hi, guys!" said Honoka breathlessly.

Nico and Maki looked a little bewildered. "Hi?" answered Nico, uncertainly. Maki cleared her throat.

"What did you call us here for, Honoka?" questioned Maki, bluntly. Honoka merely smiled brightly at her.

"You'll see. Follow me!" answered Honoka, grabbing their hands and dragging the duo all the way back to the clubroom.

Outside it, she released them from her gasp. Both of them staggered, panting for breath. As they regained their stamina, Honoka opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the entirety of **μ** 's. Nico and Maki jumped, taken aback.

Before they even had time to react, Honoka ushered them inside. The beaming faces of the rest of **μ** 's shone like the night sky.

"Congratulations on getting together!"

"Good job, both of you!"

"I didn't think you two had it in you!"

Startled by the onslaught of questions, they took a step back. However, they were already slowly understanding the situation. To verify, Nico and Maki turned towards Honoka. Beaming, she started to explain.

"We're having a party!" cheered Honoka, "I thought we should celebrate the start of your relationship." Behind her the group nodded in unison.

Eli cleared her throat. "So, let's start the party!" Behind her, Rin and Hanayo blew party horns.

The pair looked rather embarrassed at the attention they were receiving, what with everyone congratulating them and giving them presents. Yet, they looked like they really appreciated the thought everyone had put in for them. Maki was blushing as usual, while Nico was giving a telling of her dating tale to Nozomi. Overall, everyone was enjoying themselves.

About half an hour later, Eli stood up once again. The room went silent as everyone listened to what she was going to say.

"Now," she began, "today is a good day. A day of fun, and a day of congratulations. Ever since Nico and Maki first joined **μ** 's, I knew they were going to get together."

Nico and Maki blushed hard. Behind Eli, Nozomi snickered, and coughed under her breath, "Not true…"

Glaring at her, Eli continued, "At any rate, this is a great time for me to congratulate your relationship on behalf of **μ** 's once again! Now, may we have the guests of honour to give a speech." Applause sounded as the attention was once again turned to the duo.

Sharing a look, the two stood up. "First of all, thank you, everyone, for doing this for us," said Maki, her face still tinted pink, twirling her finger around her hair. "We really do appreciate it."

"However," interjected Nico, "we wouldn't have got together if not for one person."

Honoka suddenly felt eight pairs of eyes turn towards her.

"Honoka," continued Maki, smiling, "thank you. If it weren't for you, this dunderhead would never even think of confessing."

"Hey! Of course I would!" protested Nico. "Eventually…" she muttered a lot more quietly after everyone looked at her disbelievingly.

Honoka merely smiled widely. "I didn't do much. All I did was give Nico a little push."

"Nevertheless," rebutted Maki, "it was the push she needed. So, thanks anyway."

Honoka laughed nervously. Although she was the centre of **μ** 's, she wasn't used to being thanked as the leading cause for something as important as a relationship (even though it was due to her **μ** 's started anyway). Before she could get even more embarrassed, Umi suddenly spoke up.

"Not to ruin anybody's mood, but it's getting dark." Looking outside, Honoka did realize the sun was beginning to set. "We should start packing up and going home."

Although they wanted to continue to party, everyone agreed that packing was for the best. It was great fun, and probably one of the last things **μ** 's would do together for a while. Once everything was cleaned up, everybody left the clubroom one by one. Honoka stayed back for a little while, wanting to reminiscence about the good old times. She thought back to all the great fun the whole gang had together. As she was preparing to leave however, the door to the clubroom opened again.

.

.

.

"So…" Honoka tilted her head, "What are you still doing here?"

The question she asked was directed to Eli, who had returned to the clubroom.

"I left something behind," she explained, gesturing at her cellphone still on the table. Honoka nodded. Still, that did not explain why Eli was still standing in the room, looking forlornly out of the window.

"Also…I had something to ask you," continued Eli, slowly. At this, Honoka perked up. What on earth could Eli even ask her? She couldn't think of anything that Eli wouldn't know how to do already that would require her assistance, of all people's.

"What is it?" asked Honoka, curious.

"You know how you helped Nico with her problem?" asked Eli rhetorically. Honoka nodded. "Could you…help me with mine too?"

Honoka blinked. She was still rather confused. She didn't quite understand what Eli meant. Upon seeing her perplexed expression, Eli sighed and continued.

"Can you help me get together with Nozomi?"

Upon hearing this, Honoka was very, very shocked, for multiple reasons. For one, why would Eli ask her, of all people, for relationship advice? Couldn't she ask her parents or a teacher? Secondly, Honoka was surprised Eli couldn't fix this on her own. She had always seen her as a righteous, perfect, elegant senior who could do no wrong. But thirdly, and most importantly…

"Aren't you two already dating?" asked Honoka, quizzically.

Now it was Eli's turn to be surprised. Of all questions, that was one she had not expected. "Of course not," replied Eli, flushing. "Why would you ever think that?"

Honoka just looked at her. "I think almost everyone in **μ** 's thought you two are already dating."

Eli, still crimson, shook her head. "No, no. We're just good friends. We aren't dating or anything."

"But you want to, right?" asked Honoka. Eli nodded weakly. Honoka flashed her a grin. "Then just ask her!"

'What?" sputtered Eli. "There is no way I could do that! Of all possible methods, that one I definitely wouldn't do."

"Come on Eli," frowned Honoka, "You're reacting like Nico. Just ask her out. Look!" exclaimed Honoka, pointing towards the window. "She's right there, waiting for you. Just do it!"

Eli glanced outwards. True enough, Nozomi was there, most likely still waiting for Eli. She was shuffling her tarot cards as usual. However, Eli was adamant.

"No way, and that's final."

"Why not?" Honoka had no idea why she was so stubborn about this in particular.

"Because…if she declines, things will be awkward between us," explained Eli finally. "I asked you this because I thought you had a solution which couldn't possibly ruin our friendship. If that's all you advised Nico to do, sorry, but I'll find my own way"

With that Eli suddenly stood up and prepared to go, leaving Honoka stunned. On her way out, however, Honoka finally mustered the will to speak up.

"If you two really were friends, a small thing like this will never ruin your friendship."

When she saw Eli pause for a moment, she continued, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Trust me, ok?" pleaded Honoka, wanting them to be as happy as possible.

Eli said nothing, but left the room with a fast stride. Curious what she was going to do, Honoka looked out of the window. Soon, Eli could be seen approaching Nozomi, clearly with the intention of saying something. Honoka couldn't make out the words, but she knew with absolute certainty that Eli did confess, and Nozomi did accept, judging from Nozomi's brilliant smile and Eli's shoulders relaxing. As they walked out hand in hand, Honoka suddenly received a text message.

 _Nozomi : Thanks Honoka_

Smiling, she began to pack up as well, preparing to return home.

If only such joy could be experienced every day.

.

.

.

It's been a month since school resumed.

Even with **μ** 's disbanded, the Idol Research Club nevertheless continued their activities. They still, after all qualified as a school club, so once a week the remaining members of **μ** 's would group together. Even if they didn't really have anything concrete to do, they would still enjoy their time together. Most of the time, they would merely be talking about random going-ons, with the third years simultaneously doing their jobs as the student council. With Yukiho and Alisa joining, the club was still as lively as ever, with the only exception being they weren't performing actively as idols anymore.

The exception was Maki. While she tried to attend as many meetings as she could, with her parents pressuring her to work hard to be a doctor and her long-distance relationship with Nico, she was constantly busy. She apologized profusely for it, even though nobody blamed her, but seeing her would be equivalent to Honoka beating Umi in a test. Nico, Eli and Nozomi did visit them once before, but since they were so busy with university, they haven't been able to make it since.

Speaking of Eli and Nozomi, their relationship was still progressing steadily. Honoka wanted to throw them a party too, but Nozomi threatened her with her signature 'washi-washi'. Although they did appreciate Honoka's help, they told her they didn't want to take up everybody's busy schedules. Honoka hasn't seen them often, but they do exchange messages once in a while on the phone.

On that particular day, Honoka was alone in the student council office working on some papers. Being the student council president was tough work. Although she had Umi's and Kotori's help, she still wasn't used to the workload of being both a third year and a president. She was doing her best, but it as tiring on her. At any rate, she often found herself alone now and then, since the two of them did have their own things to do.

The door to the student council room suddenly opened. Startled, she looked up, only to see Principal Minami coming in again, with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Honoka, but could you help sort these papers out as well?"

Honoka groaned, but nevertheless relented. "It's fine sensei." Shuffling aside the completed papers on her desk, she motioned Principal Minami to place the papers on the desk.

"Thanks, Honoka," said Principal Minami gratefully. Wiping away the sweat of her brow. She took a seat at one of the empty chairs in the room.

"So, how are you doing with everything?" asked the principal vaguely. Honoka smiled at her.

"It's tough work, but I'll be fine. Thank you for your thoughts, sensei."

The principal frowned slightly. "Honoka," she said seriously. "Even though I'm the principal of this school, I'm also Kotori's mother. Being both Kotori's friend and the student council president, if you have any problems, you're always welcome to ask me for help."

Honoka smiled at her again. "Thank you again, sensei, but I'm fine."

Principal Minami returned her smile, "Okay then. Sorry for being pushy. I should be going now."

At this she got up and left the room. Honoka was a little unnerved at the sudden conversation. It wasn't often that the principal would address her personally, even if she watched over her since she was young. Furthermore, Honoka felt as if she was trying to hint at something. Thinking it was strange, Honoka nevertheless shook her head and decided to continue working on her assignments.

About an hour later, Honoka finally got off her seat. Stretching out, she glanced at her watch. She jumped a little when she realized it was already 5.30 p.m. Quickly, she packed all her things, and ran out. Her mother promised to give her some bread that she was baking when she got home, after all, and she didn't want it to get too cold.

* * *

At the front of the school, before she could put on her shoes, she was called out from behind.

"Honoka, nya!"

Turning around, she saw Rin running at her at full speed.

"You still here Rin?" asked Honoka, surprised. Rin nodded.

"I had running practice, nya! What about you?"

"I had student council work. Umi and Kotori had to pick up things for Umi's parents."

"That must be rough, nya. Since we're here, do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure," Honoka agreed. They lived in the same general direction anyway, and since they had never walked home together before, she figured this would be a good chance.

The two of them grabbed their bags and took off. Honoka never did speak to Rin much, so she wasn't so sure what to even talk about. It was rather awkward, since the two energetic balls of **μ** 's , as they were so named, didn't really have anything to energize about. The tension was suffocating for Honoka, who was desperately trying to think of something to talk about. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Rin spoke up.

"Honoka, could you help me with something, nya?" questioned Rin suddenly. Honoka got an odd sense of déjà vu. This was the third time she had had one of her fellow school idols ask her to do something for them. If the pattern continues…

Rin skipped a few steps ahead, then turned around. "Can you give me advice about Kayo-chin, nya?"

She was right.

"Why me?" she asked, "Couldn't you ask Kotori or something?"

"But you're the relationship guru of our school!" exclaimed Rin.

Honoka sighed. This wasn't the first time she heard that title. Ever since the fact she helped in getting Nico and Maki as well as Eli and Nozomi together, people have been calling her the relationship guru. Several of her schoolmates, juniors and classmates alike, have tried to corner her, pleading for advice. So far she had managed to escape answering them. Now, however, she was trapped. She could not, with good conscience or chances, run away from Rin.

"I didn't do anything, you know, Rin?" protested Honoka weakly. "It was only their actions that led to fruit!"

"Still, you were the one who led them to it, nya," Rin stood firm and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Couldn't you just confess to her straight?" answered Honoka exasperatedly. She had given the same advice twice, and it worked so far. She couldn't see a problem with it this time either, given that they were already so close dating each other wasn't that far fetched.

Rin just scratched her head. "I've thought about it, nya, but I don't know what to say…"

Honoka thought for a while. "Just say whatever comes to your heart," she advised. "I'm sure Hanayo would appreciate it. Besides, being honest about everything is always the best way forwards, right?"

Rin shuffled nervously. Evidently she was still uncertain. Honoka could understand it, since being honest to your feelings isn't the easiest thing to do. However, if she couldn't do it, she could not make any progress, so Honoka decided to use her last resort.

"If you wont do it, I'll tell Maki who broke her Nico stash."

Rin gasped at her horrified. "You wouldn't, nya…"

Honoka crossed her arms. 'Try me!" Seeing Honoka's resolute pouting expression, Rin nodded frantically.

'I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it tomorrow! So don't tell Maki!" said Rin panicked, waving her hands desperately. Honoka nodded satisfied. She might not have been the best advice giver, but she really wanted her friends to be happy. Keeping a secret like this wasn't a good thing. It would end up being very unhealthy.

 _Hypocrite._

The word echoed in her mind. Before she could spare a moment to think about it, Rin started to speak again. "With that threat looming over my head, I have no choice, nya. Still, you've convinced me to be honest to Hanayo. Thanks, Honoka, nya!" At that, Honoka smiled.

"No problem!" she replied. After she said that, she realized they had already reached Rin's stop. The lengthy conversation they had lasted the whole trip from school to their present location. Rin smiled and bid Honoka farewell, since she had to part ways there. Honoka did the same, and turned towards the path to her own home.

"By the way," said Rin suddenly, "do you have anyone you like, Honoka, nya?"

At this, Honoka froze.

Ever since middle school, she always had a crush on Kotori. After all this time, however, she had managed to keep her feelings a secret, and she was confident no one suspected a thing. Even now, after all the time together, she was sure even **μ** 's didn't know about it. Although she knew Rin meant nothing by the question, she still stiffened anyway.

"I don't, why?" answered Honoka, lying through her teeth. Rin shrugged.

'I just thought that if you did have one, you should follow your advice, nya" replied Rin. "I thought maybe you just didn't think of following your own advice, so that's why you aren't dating anyone, nya!"

That comment stung a little, but Rin didn't mean any harm from it, so she paid it no heed. "I don't, but thanks anyway. If I do get into such a situation I'll be sure to remember your words."

"Your words, not mine, nya!" sang Rin, as she bounced away to her home.

Honoka sighed. It's true that she should follow her own advice, but it was still difficult for her. She still wasn't sure if Kotori reciprocated her feelings, and she was scared of being rejected.

 _Hypocrite. You told the others to confess, so why don't you?_

After thinking about it, and after that conversation with Rin, she made up her mind.

She was going to confess to Kotori.

The next day.

Without a doubt.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ring!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Honoka began to pack her things and made her way to the student council office. Kotori and Umi had already left earlier, saying they had to go help Kotori's mother with something in school. They told her not to wait for them, but she refused, since they had not walked home together in while. Thus, to kill time, she decided to continue filing paperwork. It was a habit of hers not to do paperwork on consecutive days, but she decided to break off it that day.

Once she got there, however, she could not concentrate on work one bit. Her hands were shaking and her mind was constantly wandering. She was nervous, very nervous about confessing to Kotori. Confessing wouldn't ruin their friendship, she knew, but she still feared it nevertheless. In the end, she spent the entire time there just trying to steel her nerves. However, she made up her mind. After all, what kind of person would she be if she refuses to follow her own advice?

Checking the time on her phone, she realized half an hour had already passed. They had agreed to group up in front of the school in forty minutes, so she started to collect herself and head there slightly early. Leaving the room, she made her way there. Still slightly nervous, she decided to take a detour to the washroom. Honoka washed her face, cleared her head and prepared for the confrontation. Wiping the dampness off with a towel, she began to head out when she heard a voice from the corridor.

"Honoka, nya!"

It was Rin. She was poking her head into the washroom with an ecstatic smile on her face. Honoka didn't need Rin to say anything to know the confession went perfectly. Nevertheless, Rin still told her anyway.

"You were right, nya! It worked!" cried Rin, joyously, unable to keep still. Honoka matched her actions and clasped their hands together.

"Good work!" congratulated Honoka.

The two of them continued their antics for a little while, with Rin still exuberant over her success. Honoka was very happy for them, and slightly comforted by the fact her advice of being honest worked out for them. True, it might have everything to do with Hanayo's adoration for Rin as well, but it did prove that honesty could get you places. With that, she felt less worried about the situation, and was even more determined than before to come clean with Kotori.

After they calmed down a little, Rin noticed Honoka's still damp face and somewhat tensed expression. Slightly concerned, Rin asked her, "What were you doing here anyway, Honoka? Are you okay, nya?"

"Of course I'm alright, Rin!" consoled Honoka. "I was just a little tired from work today."

She didn't really want to mislead Rin, but she figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell her the truth, not really. Still, if all went according to plan, she would tell them all anyway, so there wasn't any rush. Besides, Honoka wanted to keep this a secret for a little longer, at least until she comes clean with Kotori.

After hearing Honoka's explanation, Rin let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you might be worried about me, nya, or you're troubled over what I said yesterday. What a relief that isn't it."

Rin's statement hit a bit too close to home. Still, Honoka waved it off, faking a laugh. She couldn't let Rin realize that she was lying. Suddenly remembering the original purpose she was there, she checked her phone again. It was already getting close to their planned departure time, and she only had a few minutes to spare. Waving Rin goodbye, Honoka finally made her way there. In a way, she was glad she saw Rin so coincidentally. That meeting really calmed her down.

Humming a happy little tune, Honoka skipped all the way there. Nothing could stop her anymore.

.

.

.

"It's already getting late, Kotori!"

"Just a little while longer…"

These words caught Honoka's attention. Not only because of Kotori's name being called, but also because it originated from a nearby classroom. Curious, and slightly worried for Kotori's wellbeing, she made up her mind to investigate. Making her way to the origin of the voices, she stood outside the door, with her ear against the door of the classroom. From there, she could vaguely make out Umi's and Kotori's voices. She was a little surprised. Weren't they supposed to be helping Kotori's mother? She decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"We can't stay that much longer, Kotori. Honoka's probably waiting for us now."

"Still, with your archery practice and the student council work, we don't really have that much time to spend together anymore, Umi."

Those words caught her attention. While it's true that, being third years, they were very busy, it wasn't as if they had no time to spend together. Every week they grouped up for club activities, and they are still in the same class after all. Honoka could not make heads or tails of what Kotori meant. Furrowing her eyebrows, she continued listening.

"I know, but we just have deal with it. Honoka is still working hard after all. We cant let her efforts go to waste, especially when we're supposed to be helping her."

At this, Honoka heard Kotori let out a pout. "This would be easier if we told everyone you know?"

 _Told everyone? About what?_

Umi cleared her throat. Honoka could hear her feet shuffling. "I'm still worried about how they would react. "

 _About what?!_

"Come on, Umi. They already accepted the other members of **μ** 's relationship. What difference would ours make?"

Upon hearing this, Honoka's blood went cold.

 _No…_

 _No…_

 _No…no…no…_

 _NO!_

Honoka could feel her heart breaking in two. Of all things that could happen, she never expected this. How could she? She never even knew they had feelings for each other. In fact, judging by their conversation, they had been dating in secret for quite a while now. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Kotori was dating Umi, or that they kept this a secret from her. Honoka wobbled on her feet, but continued listening.

"Maybe, but it's still embarrassing…"

Honoka could hear Kotori's playful teasing voice. "Is it really embarrassing to be with me, now, Umi?"

"Of course not!" sputtered Umi.

"I don't know if I quite believe you…Could you prove it?"

At this, Honoka got up on her feet and stormed off as silently as possible. She didn't need to hear any longer to understand they were probably making out now. Pacing her way rapidly to the front of the school, she slipped on her shoes and made her way home. Not wanting to face them, she sent the duo a message that something came up. It was a poor excuse, but she didn't have the will to talk to them yet.

Rain began to pour down. Yet, she didn't care. She didn't even make an effort to take out her umbrella from her bag. As the raindrops splashed across her face, she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, away from the school. She realized she forgot to confess to Kotori, but it didn't matter anymore. She was already happy with Umi, her girlfriend. Confessing now would only make things more complicated.

Honoka looked up into the sky, at the pouring rain, which was not in any shape or form reflecting how she felt right now.

She was not heartbroken in the slightest.

Tears were not falling from her face.

She wasn't using an umbrella, not because it would show that she was crying, which she wasn't.

She was happy for them, and supported them with all heart.

She was fine.

She was…

…

…

…

 _Perfectly fine…_

.

.

.

"I'm back…"

In about six minutes, Honoka reached home, drenched to the core. She left her shoes at the front and made her way to her room. She didn't really have the will to see anyone at the moment, lest she actually breaks down completely. She'd rather stay alone in her room and wait for the pain to subside. After all, wounds heal with time, especially wounds stemmed from unrequited love, right? However, upon hearing her, her younger sister Yukiho popped out from the kitchen to greet her.

"Welcome back, onee-ch…" Her voice faded away when she saw the condition Honoka was in.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" Yukiho asked, panicked.

Honoka coming home soaked from the weather was not an uncommon occurrence. In fact, it happened basically once a month, when she forgets her umbrella. No, what worried Yukiho was the expression adorning her face. She had only seen Honoka this depressed once before, when she collapsed and couldn't make it to Love Live. However, even then, Honoka certainly tried to put up a front of being well. Now, she wasn't even attempting to look fine. With her looking as she did, Yukiho put aside the news she was going to share with her and hoisted her to the bathroom.

At the bathroom, Yukiho removed Honoka's wet clothes, and tossed her a towel, telling her to dry herself. Quickly, she dashed to Honoka's room and grabbed a set of clean pajamas for her. She brought the clothes to the bathroom, deciding to make a detour to the kitchen to grab Honoka a loaf of bread. Hopefully, she wasn't so under the weather that she would refuse bread. If that happened, Yukiho wouldn't know what to do anymore.

Throughout the whole time Yukiho was fussing over Honoka, Honoka hadn't said a single word. Remaining silent, as Yukiho left for her clothes, she dried down her own body. Honoka felt a little guilty for worrying Yukiho, and decided to not cause her anymore bother. Wiping her face dry, she put on her best fake smile, and covered herself with the towel. Soon, Yukiho returned, with clothes and bread in hand.

"Here, onee-chan," offered Yukiho, "Put on some clothes. I brought you some bread to eat, since it's almost dinnertime."

Under normal circumstances, both of them knew Yukiho would never offer Honoka bread to eat before dinner. If their mother knew, both of them would never hear the end of it. Nevertheless, Honoka gratefully accepted it, savoring the taste of the bread in her mouth. She took her time to enjoy her meal, partially because she hadn't had bread before dinner in ages, but mostly because she wanted to stall Yukiho's questioning as late as possible.

Finally, the last crumbs of the bun had been consumed. As soon as the bread disappeared down Honoka's throat, Yukiho began the questioning.

"What happened, onee-chan?" asked Yukiho, worriedly.

"Nothing! I just forgot my umbrella again!" lied Honoka unconvincingly.

"Didn't you put it in your bag this morning? I'm quite sure it's there. I saw you," prodded Yukiho, skeptically. Honoka cursed internally.

"Oh, really? I forgot!" Honoka faked a laugh. Trying to evade the inquiries, she asked Yukiho, "What were you doing in the kitchen? You don't cook often?"

Yukiho was having none of it, however. "Don't try to change the subject. I know you well enough to know something has happened."

Honoka looked away, not willing to meet Yukiho's eyes. Yukiho did live with her for practically her whole life as her younger sister, and she didn't dare meet her eyes, worried she might understand what had actually happened, or that she might notice tears still forming at the edge of her eyes. The two of them maintained that position for several seconds before Yukiho's gaze softened.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, onee-chan. However, if you ever need a hand, talk to someone. I'm always available, and you've your friends from **μ** 's, right?"

At this, Yukiho picked up Honoka's discarded clothes and went to launder it, leaving Honoka alone in the bathroom. After taking in what Yukiho had said, she made her way back to her own room. She lay on her bed and stared emptily at the ceiling. She knew she could, of course, ask for their advice, but what point would it have? The only difference it would make was the others would be torn between supporting her or Umi, and she didn't want that to happen. Besides, she didn't think she could stand being pitied, nor did she want it.

Over the next hour, she lay there, unmoving. She barely heard her mother call her for dinner, and she almost missed Yukiho peeping into her room and returning back down, making an excuse for her absence. A flurry of emotions was dancing in her heart. Rage, disappointment, envy, heartbreak, all these emotions swelled within her. She didn't blame Umi or Kotori, of course. It was probably her fault anyway for being so slow in confessing. Nevertheless, she couldn't say her heart wasn't bleeding.

As much as it hurt, though, she needed to get over it. As student council president, she couldn't let the rest of the students see her misery. Wiping away the tears still leaking from her face, she pulled the blanket over her body, trying to warm her cold, cold body. She had to be strong for the next day, anyway, so she absolutely could not break down now. If her morale dropped, the school's would as well. That absolutely could not be allowed to happen.

 _Still,_ she thought, _once couldn't hurt, right?_

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

.

.

.

"Onee-chan, wake up! You're going to be late to school!"

Honoka groggily shook herself awake as she heard Yukiho's voice from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes as Yukiho opened her bedroom door, peeping inside, still worried about her due to yesterday's series of events. Not wanting her to worry anymore, Honoka feigned the brightest grin she could. Hoping this would ease Yukiho, Honoka got out of bed, flashing her a fake smile as she went to the bathroom to get herself ready. Yukiho still look concerned, but she probably figured Honoka was feeling better than yesterday, and left it at that.

After taking a quick shower, Honoka grabbed herself a slice of bread and left for school, not wanting to be late. She was the student council president, after all. Taking bites out of the meal all the way to school, she managed to arrive a few minutes before homeroom began. Putting on her indoor shoes, she slipped into class as silently as possible, seconds before the bell rang. All throughout classes however, she could feel Kotori's and Umi's questioning looks on her. They were probably needlessly worried for her, and throughout class, she barely paid any attention to the teachers, preparing herself for the inquisition.

As soon as the bell rang, Kotori and Umi immediately cornered her.

"Are you alright, Honoka?" asked Kotori anxiously. "WE were worried about you when you left suddenly yesterday."

"You don't normally come to school this late either," said Umi. "Besides, you didn't respond to any of our messages yesterday. Did something happen?"

A bit caught off guard, Honoka checked her phone. With 154 missed messages and 17 missed calls, her inbox was flooded with the pair's names.

"Sorry, sorry, my phone died," lied Honoka, flawlessly. "Yukiho had to run some errands for Mom, so she needed my help."

This seemed to appease Kotori and Umi, who nodded in unison.

"You should have asked us for help too! We would've loved to help," said Kotori.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about our appointment until much later," lied Honoka once again.

Umi sighed. "It's fine Honoka. But next time, ask us for help. We're always willing to lend a hand. After all, we're friends, right?"

Honoka laughed a little painfully. Seeing how in sync the two were really drove a pain through her heart. Now that she was aware about their relationship, she could clearly see the little actions they made towards each other. They both were facing each other more so than Honoka, even though they were talking to her, and they had a very relaxed atmosphere around them. Seeing them like this stung a lot. Fortunately for her, the two remained oblivious to the tension within Honoka. Not wanting to remain in their presence any longer, Honoka spoke up.

"I'm going to talk to the principal for a while. You two go enjoy your break."

The two nodded in unison once again and waved her goodbye, heading for the alpaca pen for God knows what reason. Honoka didn't like to lie to her best friends, but at the moment, she didn't care. She heading for the canteen and bought some bread to console her aching heart. Nibbling on the edge of the bun, she sat down at a quiet corner in the canteen, bemoaning her fortune. She wondered when the two started dating and whether or not the others knew of them. Probably not, since if so, it wouldn't have been a secret for so long. Maybe their parents did, but that's about it.

The rest of the lessons went very uneventfully, save for Kotori and Umi making passes at each other midway through class. Honoka tried to pay attention to the teachers while ignoring them, but to no avail. When the bell finally rang, she left for home immediately, making an excuse on promising to do chores that day. Clenching her heart, she raced all the way home, trying to think of anything that wasn't Kotori and Umi dating. Of course, that didn't happen.

With Valentine's Day around the corner, couples were popping up left and right. No way in heaven or hell would she be able to look at them without picturing the duo making gooey eyes at each other. She wasn't resentful, not really. She was just very very regretful. If she went on like this, the others would find out eventually. Still, she had managed to deceive everyone into thinking she was fine. If she could keep this up, all would be fine. Eventually, even she herself would be deceived, and her life would go on as usual.

Keeping this hope in mind, she arrived home. She wasn't much earlier than usual, but Yukiho looked surprised to see her anyway.

"Welcome back, onee-chan."

"I'm back! What are you doing at the entrance?" asked Honoka confused.

At the moment, she was taking every chance she could get to distract herself from remembering Kotori and Umi. Waiting for Yukiho's answer eagerly, she removed her shoes and walked towards the living room.

Yukiho followed her. "I had something to tell you, onee-chan."

"Really?" Honoka asked, surprised. Not so much by Yukiho having something to tell her, but more so of it being important enough for Yukiho to wait for her by the doorstep to tell her.

"Yes. I was going to tell you yesterday, but you weren't yourself then, so I decided to hold off on telling you."

Honoka winced a little. She felt bad at forcing Yukiho to prioritize her condition yesterday over some potential important information. Ignoring the train of thought that could lead to her despairing again, she awaited Yukiho to continue, who was shuffling her feet and staying silent.

"What is it, Yukiho?" she finally asked her, eagerly anticipating her response.

Yukiho let out a short breath. "Well, onee-chan," she continued slowly, "Alisa and I are dating."

Honoka inhaled sharply. "Since when?" she asked, a little too quickly.

Taken aback, Yukiho answered, "Yesterday. She asked me out, and I accepted." A little miffed by Honoka's reaction, she asked, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Honoka shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not! That's great news!" she replied, smiling

Yukiho smiled at her back.

"Thanks for the support, onee-chan. Are you feeling better today?"

Honoka gave her a weak smile.

"Yep. Thanks for yesterday."

"No problem," replied Yukiho. Pointing upstairs, she said, "You should go shower. I'll help Mom prepare dinner."

Nodding, Honoka went upstairs towards the bathroom. She was genuinely happy for Yukiho, of course, but her joyful news hit her much harder than expected. Hearing that her own sister was more successful than her in romance made her heart twinge. Grabbing her clothes she needed at her room, she took a long shower, deep in thought. She considered coming clean to Kotori, but discarded that idea. No good would come out of it, and she rather they maintain their current relationship.

After dinner, Honoka went back to her room. Normally, she would be either finishing her homework or watching **μ** 's older performances, but she was in a foul mood that day. Trying to act fine all day took its toll on her, and she lay facedown on the bed, exhausted. Her imagination wasn't at all tired though, and images of Kotori and Umi being happy together without Honoka few through her mind. As much as she tried to deny it, it hurt a lot, and she didn't think she could keep a passive stance for much longer, and needed to find something to distract her further.

Suddenly, she came up with an idea. Grabbing her phone, she sent a text message to the **μ** 's chat group, asking to group together sometime the following week. With Valentine's Day approaching, she was hoping everyone would be willing to spend time making pastries together. In all honesty, she really missed seeing everyone together again, and hoped that a meeting like this would also quench her heartbreak. Meanwhile, everyone else would also have additional pastries to give to their significant others. It was a win-win situation, no matter how you looked at it.

Flipping her phone shut, she smiled. If all went according to plan, this would be the finale of this depressing arc of her life.

 _If all went according to plan…_

.

.

.

It was a few days after the message.

Honoka was sitting silently, forlornly, in the student council office, doing paperwork. Kotori and Umi were once again missing, doing God knows what. She didn't really mind though. Them not being there meant Honoka didn't need to put up her farce again. Seconds before, Principal Minami did question if Honoka required an additional workforce, but she declined, a little forcefully. She was perfectly fine finishing the work alone, and she didn't need more assistance.

Her sour mood probably had to do with the fact that nobody would be able to gather at any time the following week. They all had said they were busy and would be unable to attend anytime soon. Although they did not explicitly say it, Honoka knew they merely wanted to spend more time with their cherished ones alone with the day of romance round the corner. Still, Honoka insisted, expecting them all to be at the very least willing to meet up before the month ended. Negative replies were all she received.

Upset, she got off her chair and headed for the washroom. Once she arrived, she washed her face and headed immediately back. However, after she sat down, she found herself unable to concentrate one bit on her work. She wished at least one of her friends would come by and wish her a good afternoon at least, like how they used to when she just started.

But nobody came.

Could it be that she no longer mattered to them? Unlikely, but the thought lingered in her mind for a long time. If she actually thought about it, she hadn't spoken to anyway sans Kotori, Umi and Rin over the past week in person, and even then it was more so for business than for idle chatter. Even over the phone, that night was the first time she messaged anyone for a non-business matter in about a month.

Honoka shook her head. There was no way that was possible. Everyone was busy, after all. Her solitude was merely the result of an unfortunate series of events. Still, she envied everyone. She wanted a special partner for herself as well. If she were really honest with herself, what she really wanted was someone special she could share everything with. Before, it used to be **μ** 's who fulfilled that role. Even earlier were Kotori and Umi. Maybe it was a selfish reason for liking Kotori, who was kind enough to always listen to her, but it was not as if she only wanted her for her own selfish needs. Honoka was willing to sacrifice everything for her, yet now it was all for naught.

Honoka got off her seat, taking her belongings with her. As sad as it sounds, what she really needed now was someone to comfort and console her. She was prepared to admit it, especially now that her loneliness has reached its peak. Once again, tears were leaking from her eyes. She needed someone, anyone, by her side right now. Packing up, she left the school compound and headed for the park. The sun was already setting, but she didn't care. Yukiho had a date with Alisa that day anyway, and her parents were currently away on a holiday. She flipped open her phone and sent individual messages to all her friends. Nico, Maki, Nozomi, Eli, Rin, Hanayo, Umi, Kotori…she sent them all messages, asking if they would mind talking to her for a moment. With that, she sat on the park bench and waited for a reply.

But nobody answered, no matter how long she waited.

Of course not, they were all with each other, weren't they?

It didn't matter how long she was going to wait, nobody would come.

She wasn't like the others, with someone awaiting her…

 _She was all alone._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the moon began to rise, someone tapped her on the back. Turning around, bleary-eyed, she saw a familiar shadow.

"What are you doing here all alone, Honoka? Are you all right?"

Hoisting her up, the person scratched her head.

"You look miserable! How 'bout you stay the night at my place?"

With that, she was dragged all the way to the person's house.

.

.

.

Even with all her friends, Honoka always felt alone.

Even as the centre, she was never the focus of attention.

She thought that's how her life was going to go…

Still, seated at the person's house, with a concerned look directed at her, and everything prepared, devoted to her, maybe that wasn't the case.

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe there's still hope.


End file.
